File hosting applications are configured to facilitate storage of files (which include word processing documents, spreadsheets, presentations, images, videos, and so forth) in network-accessible file hosting servers, rather than on client computing devices. Transitioning storage from client computing devices to server computing devices has facilitated user collaboration on files hosted at the server computing devices. For example, per a user request set forth to a file hosting application, a file hosting server can host a file. This file may then be shared with other users who can (sometimes simultaneously) access, edit, delete, comment upon, share, or undertake some other activity with respect to the file.
Conventionally, however, these file hosting services provide very little information about the overall history of files that are hosted at the file hosting server. More specifically, with respect to a hosted file, a conventional file hosting application can provide the user with a small amount of information about the history of the file—for instance, the file hosting application can inform the user that the file has been edited, but fails to provide any context surrounding the edit. From the user's perspective, acquiring additional information about the history of the file is labor- and time-intensive.